Perfectly Normal
by Hug-Fairie-Chan
Summary: Try to be something you're not...i dare you


**Hey everyone its me HFC...well this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic and I am posting this totally unedited so if it seems like I have a lot of mistakes, I'll edit it later. **

**Riku: But for now just sit back and enjoy.**

**HFC: Right now time for the disclaimer!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own KH or KH2...cuz if I did...well...heh heh heh...**

**Riku: Right...on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Negatives**

_Fear is that little dark room where negatives are developed. _

All of Sora's bad days began with rain. The day his father had died there had been a downpour. The day he broke his cello there was a light drizzle. The day he found out he was gay and couldn't tell his girlfriend had been rainy since the early morning hours. For Sora, rain meant bad things to come. Even though today was supposed to be great, it made no exception. He hated the rain. Sora stared glumly at the sheets of music that lay on his lap. They were for the All City Orchestra tryouts that would be coming up the following month. He fingered the notes in the air while he move the other hand in pretend even bow strokes. He was completely lost to the world and everyone else in the car. Music was his favorite way to escape days like this.

"-ora…"

_A shift to thumb position with thirty second notes…tremolo._

"Sora."

_Shift back and do B flat scale. Fermata! _

"SORA!" The boy jumped at the sound of his name and stared confused at the music. "Sora, hey look up." He turned his head to meet a pair of bright violet eyes and a wide smile.

"Yeah Kairi?" he managed to reply. The girl named Kairi brushed a few strands of red hair behind her ear.

"Jeez Sora what are you doing back there? You're so quiet." That was nothing unusual. Sora was always quiet.

"I'm looking over my music for the All City tryouts." Kairi made a face and rested a hand on Sora's leg. A while back this would have made his heart leap, but now it was nothing.

"Sora don't worry about All City. We all know that you're going to make it."

"Ah Kairi don't get my hopes up."

"Well everyone knows _you're _the best cello player in all of Destiny High!" A small frown formed at his lips.

"Yeah well were in Traverse Town now. It's not going to be just fun. We're both going to have to work hard for this and beat all the competition." Kairi opened her mouth to argue, but his mother's voice interrupted.

"Look you two we're here!" The car was filled with oohs and aahs as they looked out the window. What Sora saw almost made his jaw drop…almost. The biggest building he had ever seen stood tall in the sky as the rain pounded against it. Statues of ballet dancers from the most famous ballets decorated the sides of the lawn surrounding it. Each statue was a different shade of color, depending on the selections mood. Two pillars at the entrance showed many musical notes carved into them all dictating a song. And at last Sora looked up to the sign where the famous masks one happy one sad but both sat atop the pillars proudly. Sora felt himself grin. It wasn't called the International School of the Fine Arts for nothing.

* * *

Riku sighed as he gathered his luggage and boxes and made his way inside the main building. Another summer had gone and passed and a new term at ISFA began. So far things had been going okay. He had made it to school without Axel's crazy driving killing them. The dean had greeted him with a small smile and nod. He had actually remembered his toothbrush. Yeah, so far today was a good day. He sat at a nearby bench staring at the hall's awards display. _This is a new year._ Riku thought to himself. _This year could be the year I finally study and get good grades and get high honors. _He thought about this for a while as a boy with rather large glasses and high pants passed him. His books were stacked high and a pained expression showed on his face.

"Must get good grades…" the boy mumbled to himself as he walked out of sight. Riku watched him leave and quickly concurred good grades weren't worth it.

"Hey Ghost Boy I got your dorm and schedule!" Riku looked up to see his friend Axel walking towards him two papers in hand. He took the one that was offered to him and stared at it. It was his junior year at ISFA…he was almost free.

"Whatdya got first?" Axel asked as he scanned his own schedule.

"Figure drawing...art."

"Next,"  
"Oratory English and Playwright."  
"Next,"

"Art Appreciation,"

"Next,"  
"Lunch,"

"Damn!"

"What?"

"They cut the lunch period twenty minuets!"

"O-kay…"  
"Next,"

"French III,"

"You're still taking it?"  
"I couldn't test out of it like you smart ass."  
"Whatever next."

"Calculus and then Story Boarding and then I'm done for the day."

"Damn!"  
"What now?"  
"We only have lunch and Calculus together." Axel looked lazily over Riku's shoulder, "How about dorm hall?" Riku looked at the page until he found the information.

"Hall A room 105," The red head threw his hands up in the air.

"God Riku were not even in the same dorm hall?! What did you specifically ask them to get you as far away from me as possible?" Riku frowned. For the three years they had been there the two friends had always been at least in the same dorm hall. It was too boring without Axel around.

"Oh well," said boy mumbled running a hand through his unruly hair, "I guess it'll have to do." Riku stood still frowning at the paper. Axel smiled and tousled his friends hair, "Don't worry I'll find a way to sneak into your room without being notice. Now come on lets go I'll help you unpack." Riku turned and gave a half smile. Axel was such an optimist.

"Fine let's go." The friends gathered there stuff and made there way to Riku's room.

"By the way Buddy, this'll cost ya fifty bucks."  
"Shut up Axel,"

"Hey I'm just saying."

* * *

"Okay Sora this is hall A," His mom walked past him to look for his room. All the while Sora made sure his cello never hit the ground. It was his most prized possession as of right now and even the slightest mark in the varnish would drive him crazy. Of course he was also shouldering his luggage and things, but the cello was all that mattered. "Sora!" He looked to see his mother motioning him to follow her. He slowly made his way around the crowd making sure no one came within feet of his instrument.

"MOVE!" Sora looked around with the rest of the people as a red haired boy frantically made his way past them.

"AXEL GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE!" He looked up this time to see a silver haired boy come running….only this time it was straight for Sora. They collided instantly and Sora was knocked down on the floor; his cello viciously hitting the floor with a loud clunk. "SORRY!" the boy cried as he continued running. Sora stared horrified at the spot where the boy had knocked into him. He then turned to his cello and picked it up gingerly. He would have to check it when he got to his room. He groaned as he stood up and walked to where his mom was watching him.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah Mom just fine."  
"That was really very rude of him to just run past you."  
"Yeah it was…"  
"Is your cello broken?"  
"No Mom it isn't…" His mother smiled and handed him the keys to the dorm.

"Well then, this is it, I'll take my leave."

"Aren't you going to help me unpack?" Again she smiled and she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora you're a big boy. You can do it." He sighed to himself and nodded. "I'll call you when I get home but right now I need to go with Kairi to talk to the dean about a class." Sora nodded again and his mother patted his arm. "Study hard okay?" and with that she was gone leaving Sora with his entire luggage. He turned to the door and stared at his. Well he was here and he had the keys. Nothing much was left for him to do than to open the door. Slowly he set down the instrument and unlocked the door. To his surprise, someone had already been there. Empty boxes were stacked in the back of the room where a bunk bed was. Beside the bed sat a nightstand and above that hooked into the wall was a lamp for whoever got the top bunk. To the side wall, there were to identical desks. One however was already accommodated with a laptop and many CD's. By the door was a couch and an easel. So his roommate was an artist…that was cool. Sora set down his cello and unclasped the case. He sighed relieved; nothing seemed broken. A smile started at his lips as he closed the case shut and set it neatly by the easel. He took his own laptop out of his duffle bag and placed it on the empty desk along with many music exercise books and rosin. Sora pulled his luggage to the closet and began to unpack. The closet had been evenly divided by a pole so that two people could share. But the other person's clothes were crammed into the small space leaving hardly any room for Sora. Now he being the neat freak that he was couldn't stand that so he pulled out all the clothes and organized them to fit neatly on one side. He put his own clothes in and with a satisfied smirk closed the door. _Now what else is there to do? _Sora made his way to the bunk bed. Maybe he could claim the top bunk for himself. That thought was completely canceled out as Sora put his hand on the ladder rail and received a shock that made him cry out. He inspected the rail seeing a tiny shock buzzer stuck to it along with a sticky note that had gone unnoticed.

_Dear Roomy,_

_Top Bunk is mine No questions asked._

_3 Riku_

_Riku the artist…_Sora thought as he sat on the bottom bunk adjusting his alarm clock on the nightstand. He slumped on the bed and closed his eyes. Today was exhausting and he needed the rest.

* * *

The storm began just as Riku got back to his dorm hall. The lightning flashed quietly and the rain hit the building hard. Riku sighed and he opened the door. Maybe his roommate was a form of Axel…yeah right. He was greeted by the site of a big, black, shiny thing right by his easel. Curiously he stepped towards it for further inspection. _What the heck is that thing? _

A groan came from the other side of the room making Riku jump. He looked towards the bunk beds. There sprawled over the bottom bunk lay a tanned boy with very spiky hair.

_He looks kind of like Roxas…_Riku thought as he stepped towards the bed. He peered down at the boy. He looked young a whole lot younger than he did…a freshman maybe? Riku leaned forward and brushed a brown lock away. The boy's face scrunched up and he whimpered softly while turning on his side. The movement caused his shirt to ride up and reveal two long, thin scars parallel to one another along the side of his abdomen. The elder boy raised an eyebrow and gently glided his finger over it. The boy shuddered and turned over on his back again. The scars reached to the corner of the other's pants. Riku wondered how he had gotten them. He stared at the sleeping boy's face. The expression was sad…scared…maybe he was having a bad dream. Riku was so mesmerized in the other's appearance that he didn't notice the sleeping boy awaken; two perfect bright blue orbs widening. The eyes didn't bother Riku (in fact he thought they were quite lovely)… but the scream did.

* * *

Riku was right…Sora had been having a bad dream. The same dream that had been haunting him for a while. It was raining and he was standing outside his father there smiling and pointing him to the direction of the car. Sora smiles and walks to him, but each time his father smiles and waves and moves further away. Sora begins to panic and he starts running but he can never catch up. The rain steadily becomes worse and it usually ended with lighting striking and a car screeching, though this time it was different. Instead of lightning, forehead became warm and started to tingle and soon his side did the same thing and slowly he was pulled from sleep. As if the dream weren't enough to put him into cardiac arrest, his eyes opened to see a complete stranger staring at him looking as if he was going to eat him. Sora screamed and quickly sat up only to knock heads with the stranger. The other boy stumbled back clutching his forehead.

"GAH! What the hell did you do that for?!" Sora rubbed his own forehead and answered.

"I'm sorry. You just-you just scared me." He stared at the boy on the floor. He had pale skin with brilliant silver hair that rested on his shoulders and hung in his eyes. Sora watched as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Yeah sorry about that I didn't mean to freak you out." Sora stood up and held out his hand.

"I'm Sora Kitazawa it's nice to finally meet you…uh" the silver haired boy stared confused for a while before finally getting it.

"Oh!" he cried taking Sora's hand, "The name's Riku…Tanaka the pleasures all mine." A long silence ensued before Riku spoke.

"Hey uh…what's that big black thing over there…it is yours right?" Sora looked over and noted the big black thing was.

"It's my cello," he answered dryly.

"Oh," Riku laughed, "thought it was a gun or something." Sora stared at Riku oddly.

"So how old are you?"  
"Fifteen…why?"

"Just wondering…you seem young." Sora stayed silent, "I'm six-teen going on seven-teen."

"That's nice…" The younger teen yawned and closed his eyes. He really didn't want to play twenty questions right now.

"Uh Riku is it?"  
"Yeah,"

"I'm kind of tired so I'm going to go back to bed."

"Um…okay…I'm just going to go over to my friend's room okay?" I'll be back later tonight." Sora nodded his head and Riku waited for a reply. When one didnt come, he zipped his jacket and waved, "Okay then I'm off…bye." Sora nodded again and waited till Riku had closed the door to change and climb into bed. The storm became audible as the thunder crashed against the sky. He groaned and hugged his pillow tightly to himself. He was alone in the dorm in the dark. Sora rubbed his now bruised forehead and concluded that after all that had happened, it had been a bad day…

Well...because it was raining after all.

* * *

**Well that was that...I hope you all liked it. If you want me to continue that click that small little review button and I'll be sure to update soon.**

**Riku: Thanks for Reading.**

**Love you all!!**

**HFC (hug-faerie-chan)**


End file.
